Be careful what you wish for  It may just come
by XxRileyxX
Summary: Sho Fuwa is a vampire. Tao Ren is a human. Let the chaos ensue! Specially when some losers come to kill them. rated for chaos, violence, language, and vampire bitchyness.


My name is Sho. I am a mind-reading vampire who was experimented on, like Alice from Resident Evil. And dude, just because I'm a vampire doesnt mean I cant go out in the day, will die in the presence of a cross or garlic, or will drown in water. That is a load of crap. I CAN go in water. I CAN be in the presence of a cross, and I CAN eat garlic. and we dont live forever, nor am I like 100 years old or something. I'm 13. In fact, the only CORRECT thing that humans say about us is that we drink blood and have super-human abilities. Anyway, THIS is me. My personality? That, you'll have to find out. And as for my job, i'm a shaman. This is my weapon. It's a sword called Blue Blood. My spirit ally? this is her. She was the previous owner of Blue Blood. But then my brother killed her. My brother? He died. He used to serve Hao, but then he tried to kill Hao so Hao killed him. Ah well. I never really liked him anyways. My parents are never around, but I dont mind. In fact, for as long as I can remember, after I was freed from the labs, I lived with the Asakuras, who guarded my secret. I want to become Shaman King so that I wont have to be a vampire any more. Because sooner or later, my secret will get out, and that will send vampire hunters after me. And trust me, that's NOT fun. This story is about me. My chasing my dreams. My falling in love. My battles. and my life. This isn't some soap opera. This is REAL.

start  
Yoh and I just moved to Tokyo. We were sitting in the cemetery watching the stars when a midget ran by. Yoh noticed him. "Hey you over there... Whats your hurry?" Yoh asked. I heard the midget's thoughts. '_What the... ?! What the heck are those two doing in a place like this at this hour? What if... THEY'RE GHOSTS?!_' the midget looked at his watch. "Uwaa! What am I thinking!? And there's a T.V program that I wanted to record too!" the midget ran off. "Wait a moment... you can the stars really well from here tonight. you should come see them with everyone else." Yoh smiled. "What? Why would I wanna see stars? Your grammar isnt right. You shouldnt use 'everyone else' when referring to you and that girl." '_What's with this gut? He's weird. And that girl... her eyes seem RED._' Yoh got off the gravestone he was sitting on. "No, I mean everyone... All the people in this cemetery!" The midget's eyes widened like grape-fruit. "Dont look so startled, it's just that these guys cant pass on yet. Eh? Whats the matter?" Yoh asked. "G..GYAAAAA!!" I covered my ears. "Aw, dang! Shut up, kid! I got super-sensitive ears!" I snapped, but the kid had run off. "Grr."  
FFW TO NEXT DAY  
Yoh and I walked into our classroom at Shinra Private Academy. I looked at one person - the midget from the other night! His face was twisted into a weird face. "Eh? Whats the matter Oyamada? Whats with that expression?" the teacher asked before he could introduce me. "..It's... IT'S HIM! Everyone! These are the guys I was talking about! The ghost kids!" the midget yelled. "G-ghosts!" I looked at Yoh and then spoke for him. "Dont be stupid. Ghosts do not exist. Shut up so we can get on with class." I growled. Yoh decided to finish. "Who are you anyway?" "WHAAAAT?!" everyone laughed at the midget.  
FFW TO AFTER SCHOOL  
"Sho, you dont have to follow me everywhere." Yoh told me. "Yes I do. I AM pretty much the only mature figure in your life at the moment, and you ARE kinda childish." I answered. -skf- [_What? ... that midget!_ I thought as we continued walking.  
FFW THREE HOURS LATER  
Yoh and I sat staring at a river. I read the midget's thoughts. '_How long do they plan on standing there?! What a waste of time!! Whats so fun about watching a river, any ways?!_' "Ah! It feels so good to be one with nature!" Yoh laughed. "WHAT?!" "Huh?" Yoh and I looked behind us. "DANG! They spotted me!" the midget yelled. [_He's giving me a headache..._ "Yoh, you can deal with this. I am going home. I'm tired and hungry." I said. I walked away and saw a man in an ally. "_By cover of darkness, all of time stops for me._" I said, casting a spell. All of time stopped, and the sky suddenly darkened. Only I could move, so I walked to the man in the ally and bit him. "Ugh! His blood is wasted with alcohol! I wouldnt be surprised if I woke up with a hangover tomorrow morning!" I hissed, disgusted. I walked out of the ally. "The darkness leaves, and time returns to normal." I said. I walked home and took a nap.  
FFW TO NEXT DAY (again.)  
I looked at the midget as Yoh and I walked into the classroom. He was covered in bandages and had a cast. "Midget. This happened because of Yoh and me, didnt it?" I asked. "H-huh?" "Ghosts do exist. Midget, come with me. Yoh, you come too." I ordered, grabbing the midget's cast.  
FFW TO AT CEMETERY.  
"Yoh, I'm gonna let you handle this. I'm staying here." I said. I watched as Yoh integrated with the samurai ghost, Amidamaru. In instants the gang that had decided to take residence were beaten, and bruised. "Nice, Yoh. Amidamaru." I smirked. "Sho, come one! There's a party up here!" Yoh called. I smiled and walked up there. If I had jumped, it would have caused a REAL mess. That night, Yoh made a friend in Manta, the midget. And me? I stayed out late and partied with ghosts!


End file.
